After the TV End: the Inuyasha Gang
by realworldinuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and the rest of the gang continue their lives after the last episode of the TV series.
1. Chapter 1

After the Published End: the Inuyasha Gang

"So where do you think Naraku ended up, Kagome" asked Sango

"I don't know. I can't sense his aura, and Inuyasha can't even catch a whiff of his scent. He's really frustrated, so I hope Koga doesn't come around and pester him or Koga might actually get hurt."

"That scrawny wolf will get hurt if even tries to show up and start playing around," growled Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped and tensed. Inuyasha perked up.

"_It couldn't be," _thought Kagome.

Inuyasha looked past Kagome.

"Kikyo," he gasped. Everyone turned as the dead priestess approached.

"Naraku is dead," she said flatly, "the arrow I gave Kagome followed him and finally killed him. Here are the remaining jewel shards." She handed Kagome a nearly complete iridescent pink orb. Together, she and Kagome prayed over it and the few shards that Kagome still possessed. When they were done, the jewel was complete. Kikyo nodded to Kagome. Then Kagome started speaking.

"I, Kagome, Guardian Priestess of the sacred Shikone Jewel, release the former priestess, Kikyo, from her imprisonment among the living. Go sister, sleep in peace in this time, and love Inuyasha through me your reincarnation.

"The piece of their joint soul which Kikyo still possessed passed into Kagome in the form of a glowing white orb. Then kikyo's body turned to dust and rode the winds to her grave. Inuyasha

embraced Kagome from behind. Full of both joy and grief, Kagome turned around and returned his embrace. In that instant, they both grew up and acknowledged their love for each other.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Do you still want to be a full fledged demon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

She pulled away from him gently, and started speaking again.

"I, Kagome, Guardian Priestess of the sacred Shikone Jewel, out of the love and purity of my heart, cleanse my love, Inuyasha of his human blood, but not his human heart and soul. By the power of the sacred jewel, I purify your blood, Inuyasha!"

As she spoke, Inuyasha's body was changing. His claws and fangs grew longer. His eyes turned red, and what looked like bluish-green lightning bolts appeared on his cheeks. Then, his appearance returned to normal.

"Did it work?" asked Inuyasha.

"The aura I sense is no longer that of a half-demon," said Miroku

Kagome gasped.

"Wow, Kagome," said Miroku, I guess your heart really was pure."

A bright white light shone from the sacred jewel. Then it vanished.

"Looks like my blood wasn't the only thing that was purified." said Inuyasha.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the Shikone Jewel any more," said Sango.

"I wonder, though," muttered Kagome.

She fitted an arrow to her string and aimed.

"Hit the tree," she whispered.

As she released the arrow, it suddenly burned pink. It not only hit the tree, but smote it in half!

"Whew!" she said, "I'm glad I retained my sacred powers. I'm helpless without them."

"I'll say," joked Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome.

WHAM! Inuyasha fell forward, drawn by the prayer beads around his neck.

"Owwwww! Kagomeee! Can't you take a joke?"

"Yeah. But that was funnier." she giggled.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright, Touché."


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Kaede's village and decided to spend the night.

"Miroku,"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Now that Naraku is dead, shouldn't your wind tunnel be gone?"

"You're right."

He slowly unwrapped the beads from his right hand. Nothing happened. He probed his palm and found only flesh and bone.

"It is gone." he whispered incredulously, "Sango, it's gone! I no longer have to fear for either myself or my children."

"Then we can be wed, right?"

"Yes. Sango, will you marry me?"

"Let's go find Kaede."

"Wait, we need at least two witnesses."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat up.

"We had a feeling this might happen tonight," said Kagome, "You guys aren't hard to fool with the old fake sleeping trick."

"Let's go wake the old hag," said Inuyasha.

When they got to Kaede's hut, she was already awake.

"I sensed ye four would be after marriage ceremonies tonight. I trust ye four are all of the proper age?'

"Um, well, ah," stumbled Inuyasha.

"Oh why not, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I guess I see no reason not to. Why should it be planned?" he said.

Inuyasha blushed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew you'd understand."

That night, Kaede performed the ceremonies. All four were smiling as they returned to their beds.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome were going to return to the present.

"We'll come with you," said Sango.

"Yeah. Your mom's really good cook," piped Shippo

"And it may make it easier to break the news of your marriage to Inuyasha to your mother," added Kaede.

"Oh, yeah. That," Said Kagome nervously, "I don't know how she'll take it."

"From what I've seen," said Inuyasha, "It's the old man you have to worry about."

"Hmm. You're right. Grandpa would probably hit the roof," mused Kagome.

"Well, a lot of love's been going around. Maybe Kirara and Buuyo will hit it off," joked Miroku.

"Well, let's go," said Inuyasha.

"When they exited the well on the other side, Sota ran into the house.

"Mom, Kagome's back, and she brought a bunch of people this time."

As Kagome's mother came out of the house, she was taken aback by the crowd of people in feudal era clothing. Then she recognized the younger priestess.

"Kagome," she said, "What happened to your other clothes?"

"They got ripped apart by demons," Kagome said offhandedly, "I had to wear Inuyasha's kimono for a while."

"Who are your friends?"

"Well, this is Miroku, this is his wife Sango, the young one is Shippo, and this is Kaede. Oh, and the cat's name is Kirara."

"Well it's nice to meet you all."

"If ye don't mind," said Kaede, "Might we go inside to talk?"

"Of course."

Once they were all seated in the living room, Kagome's grandfather joined them. Then Kaede spoke up.

"Is Kagome of legal age for marriage in this era?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" inquired Kagome's grandfather.

"Grandpa," said Kagome quietly, "Please don't freak out, but, I've married Inuyasha in the feudal age already. Now we need to make it official in this era."

'Hmm," said the old man, "I see. Who performed the ceremony?"

"I did," said Kaede.

"Were there witnesses?"

"Sango and Miroku," said Kagome.

"Do you two truly love each other?"

"Yes." came Kagome and Inuyasha's answers.

"Then," said Kagome's grandfather, "I see no reason not to pronounce you man and wife."

They sat in stunned silence.

"Well," said the old man, "Say something. Aren't you happy?"

"Well, yeah," said Kagome, "We just didn't expect you top take it that well."

"Hehe. Nonsense my dear. I saw it coming long ago. I was simply waiting."

"Hey," said Miroku, "It looks like I was right about Kirara and Buuyo."


	4. Chapter 4

"I think we should put you in school so you can learn to fit in Inuyasha," said Kagome

"Whatever," he said.

That morning they spoke to the principle.

"So, he's a demon from the feudal age, and he's your husband?" said the principal.

"That's right," said Kagome.

"Well, I've seen stranger. I'll accompany you and explain it personally."

"Thanks!"

As they went to Kagome's classroom, other students stared at them wonderingly. When they got there, the pre-class buzz ceased as all heads turned toward them.

"Attention, students," said the principal, "This is your new classmate, Inuyasha. He is a very unique case. Inuyasha is a demon from the feudal era. He is also Kagome's husband. Treat him well."

A stunned silence fell as the principal left. Then the noise redoubled. Everyone was asking questions at once. Inuyasha ended up going over his whole life's story as Kagome just leaned against him with his arm around her. Just as he finished, the teacher walked in.

"Ah. You must be the new student." she said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Since I don't have a last name I've taken on the Higurashi name, in case you were wondering," said Inuyasha.

That afternoon, after school, they met up with Aiyumi, Yuka, and Eri.

"Guess what, said Aiyumi, "Hojo asked me out!"

"Immediately, Eri and Yuka were all over her wanting every little detail.

"Well," said Kagome after they settled down, "Now that you know I've been visiting the feudal era instead of being home sick, I might as well tell you that I plan to return tonight to get some of my stuff. I'm telling you up front. You can't go with me. Well, gotta run. See ya."

After dinner, she and Inuyasha returned to the feudal era and the village. They were surprised to see Koga and Ayame waiting for them.

"We were wondering where everyone had gone," said Koga.

"To my era," said Kagome, "Wanna come?"

"Sure. We came by to announce the news of our marriage."

"How wonderful. We just got married too."

"Ginta, Hikaku, get out here you boneheads," yelled Koga.

They appeared quickly.

"Guess what, boys. We're going to Kagome's era."

And with that they all six headed back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Four wolf demons, a demon slayer, and a monk for your class; and a fox demon for the kindergarten class, Kagome? How many more friends do you have coming?" asked the principal.

"I don't know. Sesshomaru probably won't show up, but Kohaku and Rin might. They'd probably be somewhere around third grade." said Kagome.

"Okay," the principal sighed.

That evening, on the last trip for Kagome's things, those three did indeed show up.

"Kagome, take us with you," said Kohaku.

"Well, okay. But on one condition." she said, "You all have to attend school."

"That is an acceptable condition." said Sesshomaru.

As Inuyasha came out of the hut, he spotted Sesshomaru.

"What's he doing here, Kagome?" growled Inuyasha.

"They're coming back with us."

"What!?"

"They're coming back with us."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Fine."

When Sesshomaru walked into the classroom the next day, by chance, his eyes met Eri's. She walked over.

"Kagome, who's this handsome guy you brought with you?" she asked.

"This is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, I'd like you to meet Eri, one of my closest friends."

"Pleased to meet you," he said

"Omygosh, I think I'm in love. Eri blurted out.

"Fair lady," said Sesshomaru, "had you asked for my love a year ago, I would have had none to give. But much has changed."

And with that, he kissed her lightly on the lips. She fainted, but he caught her as she fell and was standing over her when she woke.

"A true gentleman and young and handsome to boot," she said softly.

He smiled gently as he helped her up.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I guess maybe you have changed," said Inuyasha, "perhaps our differences will heal someday."

"You too have grown up, little brother. I have reason to be proud of you." said Sesshomaru.

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome got intimate for the first time. About a week later, Kagome decided to try one of those pregnancy test kits. It came out positive, so Kagome's mother took her to the hospital to get it confirmed. That one came back positive too. Kagome was bursting with the news as they returned home. She ran in and threw herself in an embrace upon Inuyasha.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed

"Huh?" said the confused demon, "A baby on the way already?"

"Yeah!"

A few days later, Sango became pregnant too. The babies were born the same day. Kagome and Inuyasha had twins they named the boy Inu no Taishou and the girl Izayoi. Sango and Miroku named their little boy Shako.


End file.
